mariofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Lifelight
Lifelighthttps://www.smashbros.com/fr_FR/sound/index.html, intitulée en japonais 命の灯火 / Inochi no Tomoshibihttps://www.smashbros.com/ja_JP/sound/index.html, est la chanson thème de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Le thème est composé et arrangé par Hideki Sakamoto, avec des paroles écrites par Masahiro Sakurai; interprétées par Erina Koga pour la version japonaise, et par Abby Trott (et traduites par Eric Smith et Ryan N. Kelley) pour la version internationale. La chanson est pour la première fois entendue lors du Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Direct du 1er novembre 2018, lors de la cinématique annonçant l'arrivée du mode Aventure dans le jeu, nommé la Lueur du monde. Il s'agit par ailleurs du thème principal de ce mode, où les paroles narrent l'histoire de cette aventure. Paroles Anglais= :Colors weave into a spire of flame :Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed :Bear this torch against the cold of the night :Search your soul and reawaken the undying light :On that day, when the sky fell away :Our world came to an end :In our eyes, did a fading sun rise in the dark? :Glimmering shadows :Silence grows, in the spaces between :Stretching out beyond time :Rising up, as a chorus of souls find a voice :Flickering through the void :These little sparks, cling on to life, :Everyone caught in this struggle, :And then the storms of change, they fan the flames :Scattering ashes to the wind :Every soul contains a whisper of light :Gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight :No escape, no greater fate to be made :In the end, the chains of time will not break :Colors weave into a spire of flame :Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed :Bear this torch against the cold of the night :Search your soul and reawaken the undying light :As fate spins a thread without end, :New life draws its first breath, :Blossoming in a soil reclaimed from the past, :Where destiny holds fast, :Here where we stand, hand clenched in hand :Everyone caught in the struggle, :This is day we finally find our way :Stepping into our tomorrow :Every soul contains a whisper of light :Growing louder as it calls to unite :From a distance sings a chorus of souls :Rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals :Colors weave into a spire of flame :Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed :Bear this torch against the cold of the night :Light will guide you, on your way to the ultimate fight :Every soul contains a whisper of light :Growing louder as it calls to unite :From a distance sings a chorus of souls :Rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals :Colors weave into a spire of flame :Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed :Bear this torch against the cold of the night :Light will guide you, on your way to the ultimate fight |-| Japonais= Kanji :とりどりの色たちがつむぐ 炎の螺旋 :果てしなく続いてく はるかから受け継いだ光 :空が落ちたあの日 目にしたのは :朽ちる明星か 尽きない宵闇か :永遠に続くような しじまの中 :無数の魂が ほのかな鼓動を打つ :命の灯火 全ての人たち :吹き抜けてゆく風に 身をゆだねたまま :生けるものが かすかな光を放ち消える :悠久の刻の中駆ける さだめと絆 :とりどりの色たちがつむぐ 炎の螺旋 :果てしなく続いてく はるかから受け継いだ光 :めぐる因果の中 息が芽吹き :新たなる命が包む この大地で :戦い 交わる 全ての人たち :立ち上がり踏み出して 明日へ進みゆく :生けるものが かすかな光で織りなす星 :悠久の彼方まで 魂たちは歌う :とりどりの色たちがつむぐ 炎の螺旋 :果てしなく続いてく どこまでも流れゆく光 :生けるものが かすかな光で織りなす星 :悠久の彼方まで 魂たちは歌う :とりどりの色たちがつむぐ 炎の螺旋 :果てしなく続いてく どこまでも流れゆく光 Romaji :Toridori no iro tachi ga tsumugu honō no rasen :Hateshinaku tsuzuiteku haruka kara uketsuida hikari :Sora ga ochita ano hi me ni shita no wa :Kuchiru myōjō ka tsuki nai yoiyami ka :Towa ni tsuzuku yōna shijima no naka :Musū no tamashī ga honokana kodō wo utsu :Inochi no tomoshibi subete no hito tachi :Fukinukete yuku kaze ni mi wo yudaneta mama :Ikeru mono ga kasukana hikari wo hanachi kieru :Yūkyū no toki no naka kakeru sadame to kizuna :Toridori no iro tachi ga tsumugu honō no rasen :Hateshinaku tsuzuiteku haruka kara uketsuida hikari :Meguru inga no naka iki ga mebuki :Aratanaru inochi ga tsutsumu kono daichi de :Tatakai majiwaru subete no hito tachi :Tachiagari fumidashite asu e susumi yuku :Ikeru mono ga kasukana hikari de orinasu hoshi :Yūkyū no kanata made tamashī tachi wa utau :Toridori no iro tachi ga tsumugu honō no rasen :Hateshinaku tsuzuiteku haruka kara uketsuida hikari :Ikeru mono ga kasukana hikari de orinasu hoshi :Yūkyū no kanata made tamashī tachi wa utau :Toridori no iro tachi ga tsumugu honō no rasen :Hateshinaku tsuzuiteku haruka kara uketsuida hikari Traductions littérales de l'anglais= :Un tissage de couleurs dans une flèche de flammes :Des étincelles appellent un passé encore sans nom :Endurent cette torche contre le froid de la nuit :Cherchent leur âme et s'éveillent à nouveau de la lumière éternelle :Ce jour-là, alors que le ciel se dissipait :Notre monde courait à sa perte :Dans nos yeux, le lever de soleil s'était-il fondu dans les ténèbres ? :En scintillant les ombres :Le silence grandissait dans les univers :S'étendant au-delà du temps :S'élevant, comme un chœur d'âmes qui trouvait une voix, scintillant à travers le vide :Ces petites étincelles s'agrippèrent à la vie :Tous les attrapèrent dans cette lutte :Et alors, les tornades du changement, soufflèrent des flammes, laissant des cendres dans le vent :Toute âme contient un murmur de lumière :Brillant faiblement, comme il a diminué de sa clarté :Aucune fuite, aucun meilleur destin à réaliser :À la fin, les chaînes du temps ne seront pas brisées :Un tissage de couleurs dans une flèche de flammes :Des étincelles appellent un passé toujours sans nom :Endurent cette torche contre le froid de la nuit :Cherchent leur âme et s'éveillent à nouveau de la lumière éternelle :Comme le destin avait été renversé, d'un fil sans fin :Une nouvelle vie dessina son premier souffle :Fleurissant, dans le sol asséché du passé :Où la destinée tint bon :Là où nous nous trouvions, main dans la main :Que tout le monde avait attrapée dans cette lutte :Ce fut le jour où nous avions finalement trouvé une voie :Se promenant dans notre lendemain :Toute âme contient un murmur de lumière :Grandissant de plus en plus fort comme il appelle à s'unir :Au loin chante un chœur d'âmes :S'élevant lentement, remuant la chaleur du charbon :Un tissage de couleurs dans une flèche de flammes :Des étincelles appellent un passé toujours sans nom :Endurent cette torche contre le froid de la nuit :La lumière te guidera sur ta route pour le combat ultime :Toute âme contient un murmur de lumière :Grandissant de plus en plus fort comme il appelle à s'unir :Au loin chante un chœur d'âmes :S'élevant lentement, remuant la chaleur du charbon :Un tissage de couleurs dans une flèche de flammes :Des étincelles appellent un passé encore anonyme :Endurent cette torche contre le froid de la nuit :La lumière te guidera sur ta route pour le combat ultime |-| du japonais= Musique Note *Il s'agit du tout premier thème principal chanté en anglais et en japonais dans la série Super Smash Bros.. Précédemment, seul Super Smash Bros. Brawl a eu un thème principal, qui était chanté en latin. Références Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate